powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Express Force (DemonicBeast)
A fanmade adaption of Ressha Sentai ToQger ''by DemonicBeast. Plot The maniacal Denominus and his Steampunk Army plan to corrupt Earth with total darkness, and are arriving at real-world railroad stations to begin their invasion, but not before conquering all but one of their railways. To stop the conquest, the conductor of the last remaining station on Earth sets up a top-secret organization, and enlists his son, as well as his four friends, to become the one team that serves as Earth's only chance of surviving the invasion: the Power Rangers Express Force! Characters Rangers Ranger Bios '''Chris Conners: '''The son of Conductor Conners, Chris was recruited by his father to lead the Rail Rangers as the Red Ranger. He takes Operation Rainbow Rail just as seriously as his father, but enjoys having fun whenever the Rangers aren't battling the Steampunk Armada. Brave and ready for anything, he'll stop at nothing to lead his team to victory, recover the lost Micro-Engines, and keep Earth safe. '''Trevor Woodley: '''One of Chris' four childhood friends, Trevor is brainy and knows a lot of facts about various subjects. He is a perfectionist, and also has the habit of analyzing the potential weaknesses of whoever he faces in battle. While his teammates may find his facts annoying at times, he is a crucial member of the team. '''Brianna Lewis: '''Another of Chris' four childhood friends, Brianna is a tomboy who loves sports. She also prefers to get things done as soon as possible, just so that it doesn't come back to stress her out later. She acts as the team's "big sister" and while she takes her team's mission seriously, she hopes to eventually return to her normal life, even though it's tough for her to find her true love. '''Darren Ruiz: '''Yet another of Chris' four childhood friends, Darren is free-spirited and creative. He is somewhat of a jokester, occasionally pulling practical jokes on his teammates, although only at the proper times. In contrast from his usual nature, he likes to take things slow in combat, and isn't far behind Chris when it comes to which team member is strongest. '''Megan Moore:' The last of Chris' four childhood friends, Megan is imaginative and loves to write stories. She also frequently daydreams, which can give her a disadvantage if she's doing so in battle. However, she counters this by dreaming of herself as an unstoppable hero. When she daydreams, it's easy for her to forget about reality. Russell Richardson: 'Unlike Chris' other four friends, Russell hadn't seen his friend in a very long time since transferring to another school as a child, which made him more the happier when the two were reunited, which eventually led to his appointment as the sixth and newest member of the team. Russell is a no-nonsense, usually carefree person who believes that anything can be achieved as long as hard work goes into achieving it. When in battle, he takes on a more serious personality, as he knows the Earth is at stake. Allies *'Conductor Mitchell Conners '- The father of Chris, the Red Ranger, Conductor Conners is the conductor of the Rainbow Station, the head of Operation Rainbow Rail, and the team's mentor. *'Steemi '- Conductor Conners' robotic assistant. *'Tix - 'A sentient monkey puppet that resides on the hand of Conductor Conners. Although he takes the goals of Operation Rainbow Rail seriously, he's notably less firm and strict as Conductor Conners. *'Corporate President Peterson - 'The President of the Rainbow Line, and overseer of all Rainbow Stations, including the last unconquered one. He is the superior of Conductor Conners, Steemi, and Tix. His face is never seen throughout the series. Villains Steampunk Armada The main villains of the season, they plan to ovverride Earth in complete darkness. *'Denominus - The leader of the Steampunk Armada, Denominus plots to envelop all of Earth in darkness and despair. He is menacing, determined to achieve his goal, and can even take the form of a human to decieve his enemies. *'Baron Von Jexx -' The second in command of the Steampunk Armada, Baron Von Jexx is just as tricky as his superior, Denonimus, if not trickier. *'Mycra' - One of the Steampunk Armada's generals, Mycra can emit piercingly loud noises from her microphone-like head, or from her Mic Staff. *'Madame Mysti '- No doubt the most mysterious of the generals, she is the grooming mother of Grylina, who is set to be wed to Denominus. *'Grylina '- The hideous daughter of Madame Mysti - while playful, she knows she will eventually have to act her age by the time she marries Denominus. *'General Gorvax' - The tough-stuff head military leader of the Steampunk Armada. His job is to whip all the Shadowmons into shape before their awaiting invasion of Earth. *'Jackers '- The thief-like footsoldiers of the Armada. Shadowmons These are the shadow-powered soldiers of the Steampunk Armada, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them, only to meet their match in the end at the hands of the Rangers' weapons and Zords. Morphing Calls/Sequences Rangers: 'It's Morphin' Time! Railmorpher, engage! (the Rangers load their Morph Engines into their Railmorphers) '''Rangers: '''Full speed ahead! (the Morph Engines are launched out, and, riding their own rails, circle the Rangers, forming their suits and helmets. The Morph Engines race across the front of the helmets, forming a rail visor, completing the transformation.) Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Railmorpher * Micro-Engines ** Morph Engines ** Support Engines * Rail Sword/Rail Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Railway Cannon ** Steel-Track Slasher ** Platform Pulser ** Signal Slammer ** Tunnel Tomahawk ** Bridge Blade * Blink Breaker Zords and Megazords *Hyper Railroad Gigazord **Hyper Railroad Ultrazord ***Railroad Ultrazord ****Railroad Megazord *****Red Steamerzord *****Blue Bulletzord *****Yellow Subzord *****Green Bulletzord *****Pink Subzord ****Diesel Megazord *****Red Dieselzord *****Tankzord *****Carrierzord ***Orange Builderzord / Builder Megazord **Hyperzord / Hyper Megazord **Drillzord **Patrolzord **Firezord **Shieldzord Episodes #Departing the Station #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #End of the Line Gallery Rangers '' Toq-1red.png|'Express Ranger 1 Chris Conners Toq-1hyper.png|'Express Ranger 1 - Hypertrain Mode' Chris Conners Toq-2blue.png|'Express Ranger 2' Trevor Woodley Toq-2hyper.png|'Express Ranger 2 - Hypertrain Mode' Trevor Woodley Toq-3yellow.png|'Express Ranger 3' Brianna Lewis Toq-3hyper.png|'Express Ranger 3 - Hypertrain Mode' Brianna Lewis Toq-4green.png|'Express Ranger 4' Darren Ruiz Toq-4hyper.png|'Express Ranger 4 - Hypertrain Mode' Darren Ruiz Toq-5pink.png|'Express Ranger 5' Megan Moore Toq-5hyper.png|'Express Ranger 5 - Hypertrain Mode' Megan Moore Tqg-toq-6.png|'Express Ranger 6' Russell Richardson Toq-6hyper.png|'Express Ranger 6 - Hypertrain Mode' Russell Richardson '' Trivia/Notes *This season's plot and concept have a chance of actually being pitched to Hasbro Studios/Allspark Pictures by DemonicBeast himself, but only if his previous season, Animal Squad, is picked up. If so, 28th or 29th (and possibly 29th if 28th/30th if 29th) seasons of the actual series. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Rail Rush Category:ToQger Adaption Category:ToQger Adaptations Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:DemonicBeast Category:Unfinished